Fixing the Earth
by garnettotopaz
Summary: 150 years after Bella has become one of the Cullens, a new Cullen makes his way onto the scene. But is Blair, the girl he falls in love with, who she seems, or is she just as mysterious as the Cullens?
1. Chapter 1

150 years after Bella has become one of the Cullens, a new Cullen makes his way onto the scene. But is Blair, the girl he falls in love with, who she seems, or is she just as mysterious as the Cullens?

Disclaimer: My name in no way, shape or form is Stephenie Meyer, so do I own anything other than Blair and Jason?? sighs No.

Blair POV

My life was a never ending existence of bleakness, pain, and torment.

Ever since the beginning of time, since humans began destroying my beautiful planet, I have lived in constant agony.

Humans have no regard for life though. Every tree they cut down, every mountain they blast a hole in, kills me a little more on the inside. There is so much damage that even I am powerless to undo it. I, who am a healer for this earth. And the fact that I can do nothing to stop this is more painful than any other pain I have ever experienced.

Between telekinesis, control over the elements, and differing types of telepathy, I alone am not powerful enough to undo the damage that humanity has caused to my planet.

Jason POV

"Yo Bella, Edward, get butts down here pronto!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"We're coming, we're coming," was Bella's response. I swear, those love birds made me sick. They were the most open about their affection, and it drove me up a friggin wall.

Seconds later, Edward and Bella appeared at the bottom of the staircase.

"Ok Jason," stated a very obviously annoyed Edward, "what is so important that we had to rush downstairs for you to tell us?"

This was going to sooo tick him off.

"Hi!"

With that I was off and running. I could here Edward behind me, and I decided to use my talent to tap into his to see just how mad he was.

'_I am going to kill him for that! Jason, I know you're listening to this, and just a little heads up, you are going to get yours. Maybe not today_, _or tomorrow, or even the next day, but you will get what's coming to you.'_

Oo...I was so scared. So, yeah, maybe interrupting them right before they, well, you know, wasn't ,y brightest idea ever, but the look on his face made it worth it, no matter what the future consequences would be.

Ok guys, here it is! The first chapter of my first fan fic! Read and review please! If I get at least three reviews, the next chapter should be up tomorrow, considering basically all of my time is spent on my computer. Keep in mind this is only an intro to my characters, not much else.


	2. Chapter 2

1**A/N: Here it is, chapter 2! Hope you guys like it! Also, last chapter only explained what Blair was and what she felt, not her general character, just thought I would let ya'll know!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie (runs crying & screaming into the next room) **

Chapter 2

BPOV

It was, unfortunately, time to move on yet again. In all honesty, I liked seeing different places, but moving sucked.

So Lyman, WA, here I come. I was so sick and tired of living in the sun of New Mexico, that a really rainy town was my only option at the time.

So, with my bags packed, my truck loaded down, and a bag of cheetos, I started out on the 26+ hour trip.

(Skipping travel...nothing exciting happens, I promise;)

After an excruciatingly long drive, I arrived in Lyman. So maybe I could have picked a town with a better sounding name, but I was inexplicably drawn to this place...go figure.

After stopping at the local Chamber of Commerce and picking up a town map, I made my way over to my new house.

It was fairly old, built in the late1800s, but it was small. Not cramped small, cozy small. Once I had moved everything in from my truck, I settled in for the night, preparing myself mentally for my 16th first day of high school.

The Next Morning...

I made the 15 minute drive too the next town over, Sedro-Woolley, WA, which had the nearest high school to Lyman.

I pulled into the school parking lot, and nearly made the car behind me rear end me when I stopped so suddenly, because for whatever reason, there were 7 vampires attending this school.

**A/N: sorry it was so short...my dad was yelling at me to get off the computer and help him put in tile in some of the shelving in our house. More soon, though, I promise. REVIEWS!!**


	3. Chapter 3

1**A/N: Sorry last chapter was so short! No one else is here to nag me, so this one should be longer. Also, I would like to point out that all the places mentioned in the last chapter are real places, and I would have updated yesterday, but between getting braces, dance class, and work...yeah there wasn't a lot of time...SORRY! **

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it?**

JPOV

Walking onto school grounds is always so funny! People stare at us everywhere we go. The others found it annoying, but honestly it is the funniest that I have ever seen!

Today, though, was probably going to be particularly funny. According to Alice, there was going to be a new student today.

So when we finally arrived at the school, I as unsurprised to find that the school was buzzing about a new student. I started to say goodbye to the rest of my family, but before I could finish, I heard screeching brakes. We all turned to face the source of the noise, which was a truck that none of us recognized.

The driver started to pull forward again, and found the closest spot to where we were standing. When the driver got out, it was very clear that it was the new girl. She turned around to look at my family and I, like any normal person would have done.

Funny thing was though, instead of staring at us like an idiot, she was glaring at us.

BPOV

What the hell? Why did they think that it was alright for them to be here? Vampires AT SCHOOL??

Honestly, what was the world coming to?

I tried to listen to their thoughts, and found that they were really surprised at my reaction to them. I also found that one of them could read minds as well, so I quickly emptied my head of my own thoughts and let his fill my head, so all he would get was an echo of his own thoughts.

'_What in the...why are my thoughts coming back to me? This is weirder than Bella...at least I don't here anything at all coming form her...odd.'_

No where near as odd as he thought.

I strode over to them, intending to kick their assess, I mean, really, why the hell were they here?

As I got closer, I heard one of them say to the others, "The hostility and anger coming off of her is incredible. It's worse than when we almost made Edward late to his wedding after sending him to Antarctica." They all went wide-eyed.

"Would you mind telling me what the hell you are doing here?" I was unable to control the anger bubbling up inside of me at this point. "I should send you packing right now, fortunately for you, however, there are witnesses here that prohibit me from pursuing this course of action." I was trying really hard not to yell at them.

One of the girls tried to shake off what I said, and instead introduced herself. "Hi, my name is Bella. What's your's?"

"Are you freaking kidding me? That's the best you've got? Hi? Because that's– " All of a sudden I was really calm. I glared at the blonde guy. "Oh would you cut that out!" I yelled. The people closest to us turned to stare at me because of my sudden outburst.

Then the vampire with the reddish hair said "Perhaps we should take this conversation to a location better suited for its context." I gave a stiff nod, and followed them into the trees.

JPOV

Man did that girl have a temper on her or what? Jasper couldn't even keep her in check. She didn't even look like she had that kind of force in her. She was extremely slender and pale, with cool, piercing, blue eyes. She was tall and slightly muscular though, and judging from the way she just waltzed right up to a group of vampires and started yelling at them for being in school, she could probably take care of herself.

When we were a suitable distance away from the school, I turned to face her, the rest of my family following suit.

"Ok, I'll give you 30 seconds to explain yourselves before I kill you." This, of course, got a chuckle out of Emmett. How was a human going to kill 7 vampires single handedly?

"29, 28, 27, 26, ..."

Edward spoke this time, an odd combination of fear, awe, and confusion on his face. "Holy shit! Well, for one, we aren't what you think we are."

"Oh really?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes really. We don't hunt humans."

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Oh really? Because for whatever reason, I just don't believe you."

Then the freakiest thing happened. The wind kicked up, from all directions, the clouds moved in, and the earth started shaking. Spurts of water erupted out of the ground, quickly joining together to form a ring around us.

This stopped Emmett's chuckling really quickly, faster than anything else ever had.

"Shit, have you ever seen anything like this before?" Was his brilliant response.

Then, to top everything off, the girl's eyes took on an eerie glow, and she started to rise into the air.

Edward and Jasper were frantically trying to get her to calm down, Jasper with his talent, and Edward with his words. "Look, you obviously you know what we are, but did you look closely at us? Really closely? Like at our eyes?"

She stopped rising for the moment, but nothing else.

"We hunt animals, that's why our eyes are the color that they are. We don't hunt humans."

For whatever reason, this response made things worse momentarily, but then she calmed down, the weather returning to normal, the water retreating back to where it came from in the ground.When her feet touched, the ground, she swayed slightly and passed out.

BPOV

When I woke up, all seven of them were hovering around me where I lay on the ground. I sat up, but too quickly. My head was spinning so fast that I had to lie right back down. Then I realized that the ground was WAY to comfortable to be the ground. Taking another look around, I discovered that I was in a very beautiful house, and judging from what was outside the window, we were no where close to the school.

"Ugh. How long was I out for?"

"What? No thank you for not leaving me there after I tried to kill you?"

I looked towards the speaker. He was taller than the big one, though no where near as built, and he had a really loopy grin on his face.

"Thank you." I said, my voice slightly acidic. "Now, how long was I out for?"

"About 20 minutes. Oh, and you're at our house, we don't have any food, we do have some water, and you can leave whenever you feel like it, though we would appreciate if you would wait until Carlisle comes home so you can talk to him."

I tried to sit up again, this time more carefully, to see who had answered all of my unspoken questions. There was a small, pixie-like girl to my right, who was bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Hi! I'm Alice! That's Jasper, my husband, Bella, who you've already met, and Edward, Emmett and Rosalie. Esme is out buying hunting gear, and Carlisle is at work. And this annoyance over here" she nudged him playfully with her elbow, "is Jason. To answer your next question, I'm a physic."

My head was swirling with so much information that I had forgotten to mask my thoughts. The mind reader, who I though was named Edward, spoke up.

"Sorry, it is a little much to take in at this point, I know. Would you mind, though, explaining to me why I can hear your thoughts now as opposed to earlier when I couldn't?"

Shit. Oops. "You couldn't hear my thoughts earlier because I started to read your thoughts first, to disguise mine. It's a little trick I picked up over in Italy when I had trouble with some friends of yours the Volsuri, Volteri, I don't know, something like that."

Everyone looked shocked. Bella spoke first, "You mean the Volturi."

"Yeah, that's them."

"They let you live!?" Was Jason's response to that.

"Well, see, I kind of maybe made them an offer they couldn't refuse. Let me leave, or die. What I did to you I did to them, but it scared them a whole lot more than it did you guys. Honestly I'm impressed."

Just then another vampire walked through the door, and my jaw dropped..

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH...I'm evil, I know. Oh well! Review and I'll write more! Also, I am looking for a beta. Wanna be my beta? Don't PM me...I closed that email account. Just say so in the review! Also...should I change the title of the story?**


	4. Chapter 4

1**A/N: Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I'm, not Stephenie, nor do I own anything... :(**

BPOV

I couldn't believe my eyes. "You! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off with your little buddies in Italy or something"

The blonde vampire turned to look at me, very clearly shocked at my outburst. Everyone else was just plain confused.

Rosalie was the first one to speak, whether she put my words together sooner or she got over her shock before the others was hard to say. "You...you know Carlisle from back then? How? You can't be more than seventeen"

I glanced over in her direction. "Saying I'm no older than seventeen is like saying Carlisle over there is no older than twenty-five."

At this point, everyone in the room was gawking at me like idiots. I guess even the physic didn't see this one coming.

By now, Carlisle had recovered from the shock of finding me here, and decided to try to warn the rest of the vampires about me. "I want everyone to back away from her slowly. No sudden movements, and then I want you all to get out of this house."

"Carlisle," Jasper said, "there's really no need–"

"No need? NO NEED?! Do you know just what this girl is capable of?"

"Aw, I'm touched, you remember my last visit. Wasn't that just so much fun?" Carlisle looked like he was on the verge of running from the room, when a wave of calm washed over the room."

"Carlisle, we know what she can do. We've seen it in action. It's pretty scary, but we got her calmed down, and I don't _think,_" Edward said, with an accusing glance at me. Oops, I was blocking my thoughts again. He he. "that she'll attempt it again."

Carlisle didn't miss Edward's accusing glare. "You can't read her thoughts, can you?" Edward shook his head. "Well, neither could Aro, and in the end that's what saved her life. She intrigued Aro too much, and scared him too much, (though he'll never admit it), to kill her. Now, would you mind telling me just why she is here in my house?"

J(ason)POV

I had never seen Carlisle so frazzled. If it wasn't obvious just how freaked out he was by this girl, I would be laughing my butt off and rolling around on the floor. It would have been _sooo_ much better than the time I convinced Emmett that Alice was out buying a whole new wardrobe, and that she wanted him to burn all of her current clothes because they were going out of style. Of course, this wasn't true, and Alice was in Paris at the time attending a fashion show, and her vision only showed Emmett burning her clothes, nothing that led up to it.

That was a funny day. Of course she got me back for it, but it was worth it in the end.

"Carlisle, honestly, it's alright." I then relayed the story to him, and that seemed to be enough of an explanation for him. He walked away muttering something about a 'crazy vampire family.'

Now that that was out of the way, I turned to look at the stranger on the couch. She really was beautiful. I started to let my mind wander, when I heard Edward's voice, bringing myself back to the present situation.

"So, you know our names, what's yours?"

"I'm Blair."

"What exactly are you?"

Just then Jasper hunched over, I borrowed his ability to try and figure out what he was feeling all of a sudden. Waves of anguish and pain were rolling off this poor girl, and for whatever reason, I wanted to fix it.

She must have realized what she was unintentionally doing, because I could feel her try to control herself.

"It's a long story."

"We've got a lot of time."


	5. Chapter 5: The Bonding

1Chapter 3: The Bonding

**OH.**

**MY.**

**CARLISLE.**

**You guys must hate me for taking sooooooooo long to update! Well, hate me no more, because without further adieu, here it is, chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, nor am I Christine Feehan, author of the Carpathian novels. **

BPOV

Where to start, and what to tell them? I didn't like re-living my past, nor telling anyone about it.

"You know," Edward spoke up, "if you would let me into your head, I could tell the story for you."

"No, I wouldn't ask that of any person in the world. There's too much in my story that no one needs to know, for various reasons."

He nodded.

"I was born in 1359, to a race of people known as Carpathians. We were a very powerful race, though we preferred peace to war, because wars always destroyed the planet, which we were charged with protecting.

"In 1495, we were attacked, by a group of true vampires, or Carpathian males that have not found their life-mate and have killed while feeding. They are horrible, grotesque creatures with no souls, no respect for anyone and only their only desires are that of feeling their victim's fear during a kill, and power."

"What do you mean by 'true vampires'?" was Jason's response to that statement. "Aren't we vampires?" I looked up at him briefly before looking down at my feet again.

"Well, yes and no. While you are vampiric, you still have your souls, whilst a true vampire does not."

"And a life-mate is...?" Jason asked.

"A life-mate is the Carpathian equivalent of a werewolf's imprint." I replied.

"Oh, ok."

"Anyway, there were too many of them for our hunters to defeat, and the women were left with that task, which is something unheard of. I was the youngest, so I had been sent to ground before the battle had even started. The women who were alive had already lost their life-mates, so they did the only thing they could. They sacrificed themselves, calling upon the ancient power that their men counterparts had never, and would never, know about, thus ridding the world of all true vampires, and in the process themselves.

"I am the last of my kind, and when I die, so will the world."

I looked up from my feet to meet their glances, ranging from sympathetic to horrified.

"I'm so sorry," was everyone's response.

They thought that I was finished. Sadly, they were wrong.

"I woke up three years later; the sleeping compulsion that I had been placed under by my father had been that strong. I burst out of the ground to find the skeletons of my long dead family and friends scattered around me, and no sign of anyone. I knew then the decisions that had been made, and that I was utterly alone.

"After an indefinite amount of time, I wandered away from that place, and I have not been back since, have not once gone to ground in the rich, healing soil of the Carpathian mountain range, no matter how much I have wanted to, or needed to."

I could hear all of their unspoken questions, most of them originating from the fact that this still didn't explain my reaction to them.

"About two hundred years later, I was in Italy, where I came upon the first group of venomous vampires that I had ever seen. They wanted me to join them, and when I told them no, they became infuriated. Who was I to deny them what they wanted. Too fast for me to comprehend, they attacked me and bit me, although they did not anticipate the effect their venom would have on me.

"Instead of sending fire through my veins causing me to become one of them, their venom caused me to grow cold and hard as stone, like them, but I was paralyzed completely. They then took pleasure in torturing me, ripping off strips of skin and draining me almost completely of blood. They put me in a coffin and buried me upright in a wall. I was still paralyzed from their venom, and it took almost five years for it to wear off. I couldn't even heal because I couldn't reach the soil.

"Eventually, I managed to make a large enough hole that I could get rats to come through so that I was able to feed, as well as stick my hand through to grab a small amount of soil, which I mixed with my saliva and spread over my body, after which I promptly sent myself to sleep.

"When I had regained most of my strength, I was able to remove myself from the coffin and properly let myself heal. When I removed myself from the ground, I realized how long it had actually been since I had fed well. I made my way out of the cave I had been tortured in and went looking down a dark alley for a human. I came across a young man, about seventeen, and placed him under compulsion so that I would be able to feed and he would never remember.

"I probably should have left right after I had closed the pin pricks that my teeth had made in his neck, but I didn't. Someone had seen me, and it was because that person found me that I am acquainted with Carlisle.

"I was grabbed from behind, and although I tried to place my captor under my influence, I could not, and before I knew it, I was standing in front of Aro, Marcus, Caius, and Carlisle. I knew what would happen next, I would be asked to join, I would tell them no, and I would be attacked. So instead, I took matters into my own hands. I demanded to be let go, and upon hearing the word 'no' come out of Aro's mouth, I did just what I did in the forest earlier.

"Needless to say, they had no idea that I was capable of that, or they never would have allowed their guard to bring me into their presence. After trashing the room that I was being interrogated in, I blew through the roof and let myself be carried across the ocean in the storm that I had created in the process of escaping.

"I have lived here, in the US for the past 310 years, where I have yet to run into any vampires such as yourselves."

"Why did you stop your attack on us though? Not that we aren't glad that you did, but you stopped when we told you to look at our eyes, that we didn't kill humans." Bella said.

"I stopped, believe it or not, because I remembered that the only member that was against capturing me was Carlisle, and he had eyes like yours, so I figured that you couldn't be all that bad, if you didn't kill humans."

"Speaking of killing humans, why do you do it? How can you do it and escape the guilt?" the one who I thought was named Jasper asked.

"Have I ever once said that I kill humans?"

"Well, no..."

"As much as I dislike humans for destroying my planet to the point that I alone cannot fix it, I would never kill them without a real purpose. I drink their blood, but I do not kill them, taking only what I need, and should I need more than what one human can provide, I will drink from more than one."

"Well, that's certainly different."

RPOV

This poor girl. She has been through more than anyone would believe possible. I wish there was something that I could do to help her adjust to life with us, because I certainly won't be the one to tell her to leave, and I'll fight anyone who does.

I know. A make-over.

APOV

AHHHHH!! Rosalie wants to give her a make-over! That's brilliant!

J(asper)POV

Oh no, what are Alice and Rosalie so excited about. Someone should warn Blair about Alice's tendencies to do what she wants, and Rosalie's tendency to help.

"Blair, a word of"–

All of a sudden I was flying backwards into the wall.

"Oh no you don't Jazz, don't even think about it."

"Think about what?" I said, as innocently as possible.

Alice smiled. "That's more like it."

BePOV

If I know Alice and Rose, they're already planning a make-over. At least I won't be the only one they do this to now.

**TA DA! Chapter 5! Hope you like it. The make-over is next, and I promise you that it WILL be f-u-n-n-y! Thank you all for your patience.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! **

**BETA NOTE: I love eet! I cannot wait to read/beta the make-over scene!! LOVE YA!**

**TTO**


	6. Chapter 6

1**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!! I disappeared for like...ever, and now I feel horrible! But I made it on to the school dance team and we had practice and camp like crazy and then school started and I am in literally the hardest class that the highschool has...so sorry!!**

BePOV

No sooner had Edward and I returned from our hunting trip than had the madness begun. At first, all I heard was a lot of yelling and pounding from the upper floor of the house, then, there was this electric sound, and Alice called my name. Thinking something was actually wrong, I, stupidly, dashed up the stairs to see what all the commotion was about. What I saw in Alice's room made me do a double take.

Rosalie had Blair pinned to Alice's barber shop inspired torture–oh, sorry, I mean _make-over_–chair, while Alice was approaching Blair's head with a curling iron. Blair was so mad that there was an electric feel to the air that was making her hair stand on end.

"Oh, Bella thank goodness you're here! Hold Blair down while Rose and I give her a make-over."

"Do it and you'll regret it. I swear Alice, if you even so much as curl a single strand of my hair I will make you wish hadn't." There was no doubting the threat in Blair's voice.

"Bella!" Alice was irritated now, "Get your butt over here and hold her down or your next!"

"Alice, that is an empty threat."

Everyone froze, and Alice turned to glare at me.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"That your threat about the make-over is an empty one."

"That's what I thought you said." Then she calmly placed the curling iron on her dresser, turned to face me, and pounced swiftly and easily knocking me to the ground.

"And what makes you think that the threat is empty?"

"Because, you would have forced me to sit still in that torture device for you anyway, so what's the point in helping you if the outcome is going to be the same, thus making the threat empty." I gave Alice a triumphant smirk, before rolling over so that she had no choice but to let me get up.

"Fine, but when you need my help next time, don't expect me to be there!" was her brilliant response.

"Bella get me out of here!"

"What would you like me to do? Take on BOTH of them? Even if Alice wasn't a psychic, I would never take on both her and Rose! You're nuts, out of your mind, CRAZY if you think that I would help you out of this one."

BPOV

Oh no. Bella was not going to leave me high and dry. No siree bob. "Bella, help me. Now."

She turned to look at me with a sympathetic look on her face. "Sorry Blair. Really. But I will not subject myself to Alice or Rose for any length of time when it was unnecessary in the first place."

"But Bella-"

"Nope." and with a tight grin she all but flew out of the room.

Ugh! Of all the nerve! And she hadn't even responded to my attempt to make her do what I wanted.

I started up the electrical storm again, this time intensifying it so that their hair was now standing on end. Surprisingly, they weren't even fazed by this little fashion disaster, and they just kept coming. I sighed. This was going to be a _very_ long night.

**Sorry...it really should be longer, but this was the best I could do in like 20 minutes! For every one who has ever reviewed one of my stories, mercí! To those of you who haven't, please do. And if you don't want to review, just tell me which country you're from. No, I'm not a creepy stalker, I'm just interested about where my lovely reviewers are from. Note: New Mexico is not a country, it is part of the USA. However, tell anyone else in the country that and they'll bet 50 that it is in fact part of Mexico. Hehe...their loss :) anyway, seriously, I'm interested! There are some countries that I have never heard of on my Reader Traffic list, and I wanna know who!**

**GarnetToTopaz**


End file.
